Xmen parody of Aladdin
by silentxloudmouth
Summary: I know there is already a parody of this out there but I had been planning this for a while so I decided to go through with it. Besides with Tabitha as a director, Jean without lines, and characters ranting how can you go wrong? Lancitty
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Hey everyone how's it going? Well this is a parody that a friend of mine (number333halfwaytohell) helped me put together so I hope you'll enjoy. The chapters will be shorter then my other story's just to let you know. So think of this as maybe a mini story or something. Anyways I hope you like it.**

**--- --- ---**

The sets of studios five and six had been empty for some time. So it was no surprise to anyone that as the large slidding door was pushed away and sunlight streamed through the opening that the sight met to the mutants using it was one of dusty tables, lights, equipment, costume racks, and even some make up stands. There was a smell of moth balls and well...dust that filled the air and the lungs of the on lookers. It was large enough that's for sure, especially with the second studio stage set right next door to this one, most likely no cleaner or nicer then this one either. For the most part everyone was quiet with the blankest expressions imaginable written across their faces. Once or twice someone blinked, they had to have or else their eyeballs would have dried out, but for the most part that was the extent of their movement. After a minute or two someone finally broke the silence.

"This is it?" Pietro asked turning his head to their director as if this was some sort of practical joke being played on them.

"Shut up." Tabitha ordered not even bothering to look his way. "You agreed to this so stop your complaining." She said as a final note.

"Hey ve agreed because you said vhere'd be food! And I don't see any." Kurt pouted looking around him as if someone was holding out on them with the secret stash of pastries and strudel.

"You'll get food. Okay?" Tabitha said in a less harsh tone then she had with Pietro.

"Hey! How come he gets food?" This earned Lance a stomp on the foot from Kitty. "Gosh doesn't Mystique feed you?" She asked her pony tail swishing past the back of her neck when she turned her head towards him.

"Petite, take i' f'om Gambit. De blue lady nor de Magneto feed any o' us." Gambit said trying to pull off a puppy dog face of sadness in order to obtain some sympathy from Rogue. Didn't work.

"I do to feed you." Magneto said crossing his arms over his chest from his position in the back of the group. Surprising because you'd think he'd want to be up and front.

"I don't." Mystique said shrugging and not able to care less.

"But still, how come -he- gets special treatment? I want food." Jamie whined still focused on what he saw as unfair treatment.

"You all are acting very immature at this moment. Now you will all get food but not at this particular moment. For now let's go inside and set up. Remember Disney is paying us a lot of money to do this using real people and real effects." Jean told them trying too hard to act like a grown up instead of the senior she was.

"Yeah what she said." Scott said nodding his head.

Logan looked down at Scott for a moment before smirking and helped Storm get everyone inside. It wasn't much surprise Magneto and Mystique weren't helping they were there just because they were supposed to be in the movie.

"Ya know, if Disne'h is supposed ta be fundin' this then how come it's dis low budget?" Rogue asked skeptically as she got to work helping set up some of the lights. Of course she didn't have to do much because as soon as Remy saw her starting to set up he stepped in and started doing all her work for her.

"Okay people listen up!" Tabitha said standing on top of one of the long rectangular tables with a bull horn in hand. "We got a lot of work to do so I want you all to come over here and check out these lists I made. The one on the right is the casting sheet and the one on the left is crew jobs. Hop to it we don't got a lot of time!" She yelled her voice being amplified about three times as loud as it normally would be.

"Okay who appointed Boom Boom to be the director anyways?" Lance complained as the large group headed towards the table to see what they would be doing during this production.

"I was put in charge because of my take-charge, go-getter attitude!" Tabitha exclaimed kneeling down to put the bull horn directly beside his ear which caused him to start whining and slightly whimper from the sudden headache he was enduring.

"I heard it was because the guy couldn't get her to shut up unless he made her director." Toad mumbled under his breath. He stopped in front of the table and saw a pair of shoes in front of him looking up he was met with the sight of Tabitha hunched down and over, strands of hair falling in front of her face making her glare look deadly. "You hear too much." She whispered before jumping up suddenly back in her perky state.

"Okay everyone read over either your role in the movie or behind the scenes and get to work!" Ms. Smith directed pulling out a director's chair for her and a little black hat. A smirk found its way to her lips upon hearing the countless groans from her victims.

"Tabitha please there has to be some mistake. I have reviewed this script and I beg of you to reconsider my role." Hank pleaded coming over to her with a look of desperation written across his face.

Tabitha was only able to shrug. "Sorry Beast but you fit the role best. You'll just have to act differently then you normally do." She said and he walked away sadly only to be replaced by Magneto storming over to her.

"Tabitha! I have never been so insulted in my whole life!" His thundered eyes flashing angrily.

"I put you in the movie didn't it?" She asked not even bother to look at him as she continued doing little odd jobs around the area she was in.

"Yes but you see I should be the one on top. I will not settle for acting as a lackey for someone in this room." He stated trying to keep his temper under control.

"Tough luck you already are and will in this movie also." She said. Magneto was too steamed off to even think up a good come back so he just stomped off to "his trailer", which was really only a supply closet that had been empty for some time now.

"Now does anyone else have a complaint or can we get on with this movie?" She asked turning around to face her cast and crew. "By the way, I know some of you who are in the movie have stage jobs too, deal with it." Tabitha added.

"Tabitha, I believe you made a mistake with my part." Jean said trying to sound mature and sophisticated.

"And that would be?" Boom Boom asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well just look at it. Surely this isn't the part you intended on giving me. I mean this must be a mistake. I won't have one line in the entire movie and you won't be able to see my face." She complained firmly convinced that Tabitha had given her the wrong role. After all how could anyone not give her a major role?

"Grey, the part I gave you is as real as your die job." Tabitha said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked accusingly.

"It means, show me that's your real hair color and I'll tell you the role I gave you was a real mistake. Meaning not gonna happen. Next?" She stated. Naturally another red head had to fallow, terrific.

"How could you have assigned this role to me? This is an outrage!" Mystique shouted her eyes ablaze.

"What role? You're the Cave of Wonders. You have only five lines at the most!" Tabitha shot back.

"Exactly! I'm forced to come down here and mingle with all of you and I have this small of a role!" She thundered.

"Keep it up and I'll have Rogue black you out and fill in for you." Tabitha threatened.

"You can't silence me! You live under my roof and need to go by my rules. And the new rule is no one gives me a small role. Understand!" Mystique demanded becoming more and more worked up by the second. At one point she was positively seething with rage.

"That's it I'm getting a headache." Tabitha said massaging her temples with her index and middle fingers. "Rogue shut her up please!" She called out not able to see where the goth was. And like that Mystique hit the ground knocked out.

"Thank you, use her power to get into character. Everyone else, let's get this production started! Let's get the sets set up and everyone in costume!" She said once again speaking into her bull horn so everyone could hear her. "Lights Camera Action!" The blonde exclaimed getting a little too into the excitement and moment of everything.


	2. The poppy seed muffin

Three hours later Tabitha had been able to organize everything so it was somewhat functional. Most of her cast was either in costume or putting on the finishing touches like applying a few make-up touch-ups or fixing that stray hair that never seemed to stay in place.

"Okay people let's start shooting as soon as possible! If you have a role in the movie and a job behind the scenes then I want you to do them both. If you're not on screen you'll be working off it. Right Kurt?" Tabitha asked turning her head so she could see the blue elf from where she was sitting in her director's chair. He was currently sorting the props that would be used in the movie into sections divided by what scene the prop would be used in.

"Vhy am I ze prop man?" He asked/mumbled as he strained himself to lift a box containing several props that would be considered light one their own but when put together they became extraneously heavy for one person to lift.

"Because you can teleport so it'll be easier to get props into the scene instead of having to cut then edit the shots together that's why." Tabitha told him firmly before turning her head back to face the newly finished set in front of her. It lead to the outside lot, one of five they had acquired for out door takes and larger set areas.

"Sheila! Where are my muffins!" John cried rushing to her side as he threw himself on the ground by her feet practically in tears.

"What?" Tabitha asked looking down at him her left eyebrow raised questioningly.

"You p'omised me poppy seed muffins if I wa' willin' ta do the fire effects. But w'en I went ta get 'em…" Pyro made a loud sniffling sound as if to suck up all his tears. "No poppy seed muffins! Why Sheila why?" He cried throwing his hands in the air as he turned his face up so she could see him with his clenched shut and face contorted into one that seemed to be undergoing sever torture.

"Oh I so don't have time for this. Someone please get him out of here, or at least back preparing for the fire stunts he'll be doing." Tabitha called out placing her head in one hand and waving the other in the air in hopes of obtaining some assistance. Pyro was hauled away by Logan who didn't want to hear Tabitha whining anymore.

"Hear me Sheila! I shall have my muffiny revenge!" Pyro cried out in a loud and vengeful voice before being taken out back.

"Okay people places!" Tabitha ordered using her bullhorn once again.

"Tabitha we can't start now! None of us have like memorized our lines at all!" Kitty cried feeling exasperated at the lack of time they had to get into character.

"Memorize as you go Kat. Same goes for all of you. Now that the sets are up and props in place we can start. Clear the area, I want our camera people in place and our actors ready to go. Lights!" And the main lights were turned off, with specialized lights turned on. "Cameras!" And the cameras were turned on with shades darkened to look like sunset placed in front of the lenses so that the out door shooting could be done right then. "And action!" With that all fell silent as the opening desert scene took place.

Off screen Storm kicked up a slight wind allowing sand and dust to blow across to set as a camel transporting Todd, cloaked from head to toe and music started playing as he began to sing. "Oh I come from a land

From a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where they cut off your ear-" "Children's version!" Tabitha shouted off screen. Todd sighed "-Where it's flat and immense

And the heat is intense

It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!

When the wind's at your back

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down,

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night!

Arabian nights

Like Arabian days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights

'Neath Arabian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes." He stops singing and gets off the camel. Turning to the camera he greets the supposed customer. "Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer." Sam who happened to be the camera guy for camera three zoomed in so the camera smashed into Todd's face. "Too close yo!" Todd cried pushing it away.

"Stick to the script frog face!" Tabitha shouted at him. Toad in return glared at her before getting back into character.

Todd turned back to the screen and gave a coy grin. "There.Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down!" He exclaimed and a merchandise booth appeared out of nowhere with him behind the counter. "Hehe look at this." And he pulled out a strange looking device. "It's a combination hookah and coffee maker, also makes julienne fries! Will not break!" Todd tapped it against the table to prove his point but it broke. "Oh it broke." And he tossed it aside. "Oh look at this. I've never seen one of these intact before." Toad exclaimed and reached under the counter to pull out a white plastic Tupperware box. "It is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware!" He said in an excited whisper. "See listen." With that he pried it open slightly, made a raspberry sound and slammed it shut. "Ah still good." With that the camera started to move to the right at a rapid pace and Todd ran to catch up to it. "Wait wait don't go." He pleaded taking hold of the camera.

"I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. Then I think you would be reward to consider this." And with that Toad reached into his sleeve and pulled out a…muffin? A poppy seed muffin! "What the heck yo!" He exclaimed looking at the thing as if he was crazy. "What happened to the stupid lamp!"

"JOHN!" Tabitha screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes flashing dangerously.

"What Sheila? Wha' have I done now?" Pyro asked sulking into the room his eyes downcast and his face sad.

"What are you doing? Trying to ruin me!" Tabitha shouted her voice more deep then high pitched.

"What are you talking about love?" John asked as the rest of the cast and crew tried to figure out why he was so sad.

"This! What's this!" Tabitha screamed grabbing the muffin. At the sight of it, John's eyes light up and a joyful smile came on his face. "M' muffin! M' poppy seed muffin!" He cried taking it into his hands and holding it gently. "Whe'e da' others?" He asked looking up at her.

"Why don't you tell me?" Tabitha asked glaring at him coldly.

--- --- ---

**Kay everyone there you go, chapter two. Sorry it took forever but school was cracking down the whip on us. Anyways, like I said this was going to be sort of a ministory so the chapters won't be that long. In the next one you'll see who plays Jafar, Iago, Razeem, and the cave of wonders. Till then!**


	3. The Cave of Sabertooth

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but keep in mind I have two stories going that I'm writing faithfully (not taking months long breaks like some of the author's I'm waiting for to update). Anyways, enjoy the chapter, hope you all like it.**

---------------------------------------------------

"Now, I'll ask you one more time…where are the other muffins?" Tabitha thundered grabbing the swinging spotlight and pointing it directly into John's eyes as she sat down at a table in the center or a dark room.

"I've tol' ya' Tabby, I ain't got 'em." John cried stretching his arms out over his head begging her to believe him.

"Then where are they?" Tabitha demanded bringing her face directly in front of his; their noses barely having any space between them.

"I DON'T KNOW! Why don't ya believe me?" John asked looking at her desperately.

"Okay John, I'll believe you…for now. But if I see one more muffin on my set you're outta here!" She screamed opening up the door that lead back to the studio sets and slammed it behind her.

"Oy, wat am I ta' do?" John mumbled to himself shaking his head. It had all seemed so wonderful when his poppy seed muffin showed up…but who had planted it there?

--- --- ---

"…This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this lamp, was much more then he seemed. Perhaps you'd like to hear the tale? It's begins on a dark night yo. Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose." The last line Toad said with mystery as he tossed sand into the sky that would turn into stars.

"And…cut! Good job Toad. Wow never thought those words would come out of my mouth." Tabitha said as Bobby and Roberto cleared away Todd's stand. "Now let's move outdoors for the desert scene. Forge! I want the night filters placed over the cameras! Gray! Get ready to fly the scarab and Jubilee I want a golden trail following after it and all actors in this scene need to get into there places!" Tabitha shouted throwing the switch on her director's chair so that it wheeled itself outside to where it had been set up like a desert.

Artificial darkness fell over the calm and quiet desert. The only sign of life sat upon a dark black horse named Mystique with a shadow, shrouding the mysterious person in blackness with the outline of Magneto as a parrot resting on the man's shoulder.

Slowly a grungy dirty man waddled over to the lone horseman stopping just below him.

"You…are late." A pair of steel gray eyes glared down at the man.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one." Evan said giving a half bow and cringing all the way.

"You have it then?" The teenager asked wanting to confirm that Evan hadn't come empty handed.

"Oh yeah." Evan said shooting out a spike and catching it. "Had to slit a few throats to get it." He said with a smirk before Tabitha's growl off screen for butchering the script made it fade. Reaching into his sleeve, Evan pulled out half of a scarab medallion and held it out but retracted it quickly. "Ah ah ahh! The treasure?"

Magneto squawked as he flew past Evan's hand snatching the medallion away. "This is so beneath me." He whispered flying back to the teenager playing Jafar. He dropped the half scarab in the air and it was caught by Pietro. His fingers curled around the item and held it there. "Trust me my pungent friend, yeah right, you'll get what's coming to you." At that part Pietro had to lower his head to the camera wouldn't see him smirk.

"Squawk. What's coming to you." Magneto screeched glaring at Tabby with murder in his beady little eyes for giving him this role.

At that Pietro pulled out the second half and slowly brought them together with greed set in his face. As soon as they came together it became full of light and rushed out of Pietro's hands and sped down the dunes with a trail of gold dust, courtesy of Jubilee, trailing after it. "Quick follow after it!" He cried rearing back on his horse and then taking off after it with Evan close behind on his own horse. "I could so run faster then this." Pietro whispered under his breath before hearing a growl from Tabitha and he shut up.

They rode to where the scarab flew but abruptly stopped as Jean broke the scarab apart and threw the two pieces into a sand mound. With a great and mighty roar, a sand image of Sabertooth's head rose from the ground.

Pietro's eyes were wide with awe as he spoke. "At last! After all these years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!" He said his voice becoming more excited and giddy with each word.

"Awk! Cave of Wonders." Magneto repeated sarcastically and Tabitha made a fist off screen at him as a threat to suck it up.

"By Allah." Evan whispered.

"Now remember! Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp is **mine!**" Pietro ordered grabbing Evan by the front and shoving his out there in front of Sabertooth.

Evan slowly started toward the cave with a greedy smirk on his face. He stopped in front of Sabertooth's mouth which acted at the entrance.

"Awk! The lamp!" Magneto said with slightly more enthusiasm. Now that the two were along, Magneto turned to face Pietro. "Jeez where didja' dig this bozo up?" And in return Pietro put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I'd give anything' ta' be able to do that." Logan smirked off stage.

"Shh badger! C'mon!" Tabitha shushed him before turned back to the set.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" Sabertooth asked irritated that someone dared to awaken him.

Evan turned his head back to look at Pietro who shooed him forward. "It--is I, Evan, a humble thief."

"Know this." Sabertooth began. "Only one may enter here. Whose worth lies far more within. A diamond in the rough."

Evan slowly placed a foot on Sabertooth's lip expecting the worst. Nothing happened. At that he fully stepped on the first tooth but as soon as he did Sabertooth growled. Frantic, Evan turned around to escaped but Sabertooth clammed his mouth down tightly. "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." And with that Sabertooth disappeared leaving two medallion halves in his wake.

Magneto, who was now on the ground and extremely ticked off, decided to get all his anger out in his next few lines. "I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We are **never **gonnaget a hold of that lamp! Look at this. Look at this! I'm so ticked off I'm molting!" He shouted fly onto Pietro's shoulder.

"Patience da-Magneto, patience. Evan was **clearly less then worthy**." He said smirking.

"Whad' you say?" Evan yelled off screen before silence by Boom Boom's death glare.

"Oh there's a big surprise! That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart-attack and die from that surprise! What're we gonna do! We got a big problem here! A big prob-!" And Pietro clamped Magneto's beak shut.

"Okay now I'd really give **anything** to be able to do that." Logan said an amused smirk on his face. "Uh huh." Every one else in the room echoed in zombie-like agreement.

"That was good Pietro but I think we need to do it over!" Tabitha shouted through her megaphone even though she wasn't even 20 feet away. "Take it from Magneto's line." She ordered.

Grumbling, Magneto repeated his lines. "Oh there's a surprise! That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart-attack and die from that surprise! What're we gonna do! We got a big problem here! A big prob-!" And Pietro clammed down on Magneto's beak silencing him again.

"Not bad, but it still needs work. I'm just not believing it. Again this time from Magneto's last line!" Tabitha ordered a slow smirk forming over her face.

Growling and glaring Magneto repeated his line. "We got a big problem here! A big prob-!" And Pietro wrapped his fingers around Magneto's beak silencing him once again.

"Again! Do you want our viewers to think it's fake! Even the special effects are real!" Tabitha shouted trying to keep the crazed grin off her face. By now everyone else was slowly starting to snicker amongst themselves.

"We got a problem here! A big prob-!" Magneto was cut off by his son's hand.

"Again!" She ordered. And so it was repeated.

"Again! And again! And again!" Tabitha cried jumping up and down in her director's chair laughing mad with power and control.

"We got a problem here! A big…hey wait a minute! The camera isn't even on! You've made me repeat that stupid line five times without it even going! What are you trying to do to me! Make me explode in frustration! It's bad enough you had me repeat that idiotic line over and over again but you had my own son cut me off by clamping me mouth shut! What is the meaning off that!" Magneto exclaimed starting to molt all over again. By now the entire cast and crew were laughing hysterically at Magneto and the sight of Tabitha standing there wide eyed gaping at the fact that someone had dared question her orders, even if they were for her own amusement. Amara and Jubilee were using each other as support to keep themselves from falling over from laughing so hard which was an example of everyone else on the set.

"Father I think that--" Pietro cut himself off before telling his father what he realized was going on knowing that would only ensue chaos and mass power damage.

"What Pietro?" Magneto asked turning to face his son. "What is it that you think?" He asked eyes flaring as some of the light stands and cameras began to rise in the air.

"That we should get on with movie." He said quickly fear etched on his face.

"Fine." Magneto growled and the equipment fell back on the ground with a large thud and got back on Pietro's shoulder.

"Yes we do. Only one may enter. We must find this one, this…diamond in the rough."

"C-cut! Cut! All right save that footage and let's get ready for the market place scene." Tabitha said finding her voice. No one heard her though because of how loud the laughter was now that the filming had stopped.

"I said GET READY!" She screamed into the bullhorn causing everyone to jump to attention and scatter about in preparation.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: There you go, hope it was worth the wait. I'm trying to add funny moments so please tell me what you think about the "funny" parts. Next chapter we'll see who plays Aladdin, Razoul, Abu, and Prince Achmed…maybe not sure yet ; ). R&R Thank you!**


	4. The Muffin Mystery

**Author's note: Okay I know it's been forever, but my laptop crashed and then I had to update my other story first. So sorry but this one's even longer then all the others! Woot! Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

-- -- --

"All right everyone that was great!" Tabitha shouted trying desperately to remove the tears from her eyes that had formed from laughing so hard at Magneto. "Now set up for our next scene!" She ordered. Looking around she saw everyone was still laughing and Magneto was about to throw a temper tantrum. Anger flashed in her eyes before her face turned ugly. "I said GET TO WORK!" She ordered pulling out her bull horn once again.

At that everyone jumped to attention and scurried to get everything ready. At this point no one wanted to see Tabitha go off the deep end, who knows what she'd do to them. Kurt got to work on setting up the props while Logan and Sabertooth were setting up the buildings…together.

"It goes over here bub." Logan grunted pushing a building over to the right on one of their outside lots. It was dusty, dirty, and a perfect setting for a peasant bazaar.

"I think I know where the building go. There's a marking on the ground." Sabertooth hissed pulling it back to where he had the building originally set.

"That's your tail genius." Logan growled pulling it to where it was supposed to go.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not! I don't even have a tail!"

"Shut up! Look children there are little white X's on the ground where the buildings go. Do you think you can handle putting them there!" Tabitha screamed rolling her director's chair over to them.

Logan and Sabertooth gulped. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now get back to work!" She ordered pushing a button on her chair and she was wheeled back over to where she had previously been, yelling at Toad for accidentally sliming the lamp.

"Blue get over here!" The blonde power-hungry director ordered over the intercom she had installed sometime during that day.

"Yes Tabitha?" Kurt asked teleporting over to her and Toad.

"You're the prop man right?" She asked looking at him.

Kurt hesitated but was finally able to make out a yes.

"Well then how did Toad get close enough to our lamp to slim it!" She demanded eyes flashing.

"That's zhe thing Tabitha. All of ze major props have gone missing!" He cried hoping she'd spare his life for being so honest with her.

"What?…What!" Tabitha screamed eyes wide with death in them for the idiot who had done this.

"Well I vent to go in and check on ze lamp because it had been replaced by a muffin last time and vhen I unlocked zhe door to zhe prop room…everything vas gone!" Kurt explained starting to cower slightly under her intense glare.

Without even waiting for Kurt to finish, Tabitha stormed over to the prop room and flung to door open. As light raced inside and filled the once dark room, her eyes shot open and it looked like she might faint. The room still had a few minor props, but everything major was completely gone. And in their place were poppy seed muffins. One for each missing prop.

"John Allerdyce!" Her voice sounded like tires screeching on the street. Not a good sign.

"Y-yes Sheila?" John whimpered poking his head around the door frame.

Her head turned slowly, like she was one of those creepy evil clowns in those horror movies. Her eyes were narrowed and her face was tight with anger.

"Where are they?" She asked slowly.

"Where are what?" He asked trying not to show his fear.

"The props Pyro, where are they? I won't ask again."

"How should I know love? Ah been work'n on the fire stunts all day."

"He's right, I've been making sure of that." Lance said not having anything better to do up until now.

"Toad!" And now it was frog boy's turn to be interrogated.

"Yeah Boom Boom?" Toad asked hopping in.

"Where did you find the lamp?" She asked hunching over to his eye level.

"I found it in the trash can yo. Flies were swarmin it. Made for one great lunch." He said licking his lips with a dreamy grin plastered on his face. Tabitha just shoved him away and looked over at Kurt.

"What props do we still have?" She asked trying not to look around the room, cringing at the answer to come.

"Vell, we have some swords, market stands, Abu's cap, and some fake food." Kurt sighed. Why'd it have to be Abu's cap anyways? Why not Aladdin's?

"Okay we have enough props left to complete the next scene. That'll give disco boy time to remake everything else. Get Aladdin, Prince Stingy, Razoul and his guards, and all the peasants ready to go Blue. We're going to meet our dead line no matter what!" Tabitha exclaimed pulling her director's cap down over the left side of her face before she jumped onto her director's chair pressed a button and sped off into the night. Or rather the next set.

An hour later the entire back lot was turned into a dusty bazaar. It seemed peaceful and strangely quiet. Angel was currently doing a camera span of several roof tops just as Boom Boom called "Action". At that point the camera was pointed in front of the edge of a roof top.

Dust skidded off the edge of the roof as Lance nearly fell off trying to catch a loaf of bread. "I can't believe I'm wearing these pants." He muttered between clenched teeth.

"Stop thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat!" Scott shouted from the ground with a bunch of Jamie guards behind him.

"What'd you say Summers!" Lance shouted as the ground began to shake.

"It's in the script! Stick to it Rocky!" Tabitha shouted on her bullhorn, despite the fact she was ten feet away.

Growling Lance stopped the earthquake. Looking back down he continued on with the scene. "All this for a loaf of bread?" He asked with a baffled smirk.

Jumping off the roof, he lands on two ropes strung out in the alley way with clothes drying on them. Lance attempted skied down them, nearly falling off 15 times all the while clothes were flying onto him in the process. He was aiming for an open window but as soon as he got there it was slammed shut and he fell off and hit the ground hard.

Looking up he saw Amara, Jubilee, and Amanda giggling at him. Off in the distance he could hear Scott giving out orders on where to look for him.

Instantly Lance grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around his head as he dashed over to the three girls with a pleasant smile on his face. "Morning ladies."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Lance?" Amanda asked with a smug grin.

"Trouble? Now way, it's only trouble if you get caught--" Just then a hand grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around.

"Gotcha." Scott sneered.

"I'm in trouble…yeah right." He muttered. At that Scott tightened his grip.

"And this time-" Scott was cut off by a screeching sound as a miniaturized Kurt jumped into the scene, pulling the turban down over Scott's glasses. "I always wanted to do that." Kurt whispered with a happy grin.

"Perfect timing Kurt." Lance said forcing a grin which turned into a grimace.

"Hey what's up?" He said waving his now brown fur. The stupid cap was digging into his head, why couldn't Lance's cap have been missing instead? And this vest so wasn't his color.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Lance said giving a short wave and took off running with the loaf of bread in hand, Kurt hurrying to catch up. At that music started playing as Kurt landed on Lance's shoulder as the two made their way through the bazaar.

"Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword I steal only what I can't afford That's everything!" Lance began singing softly, he wasn't one for vocal talents.

"SPEAK UP!" Tabitha shouted.

Avalanche soon came across a guard wielding a sward. He dodge a couple attacks and then pantsed the Jamie clone. Kurt blew a raspberry and Lance knocked over a barrel of fish, causing the clone to trip and fall allowing Lance and Kurt to make their get away.

"One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!" He sighed dramatically as they raced up a mountain of barrels, pushing one down onto another Jamie clone.

The rest of the Jamie clones and Scott surrounded him shouting. "Riff-raff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!"

Lance smirked down at them, dangling the bread out. "Just a little snack guys."

"Rip him open take it back guys!" They shouted beginning to shake the platform the two boys were on.

"I said children's version!" Tabitha screamed.

"Uh Tabitha, that's in the script." Rahne whispered making sure to keep her distance before running off for the next shot.

"Fine, continue." Tabitha said in a somewhat quieter voice.

Lance jumped off the platform towards an open window. "I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, Kurt!" He said grimacing once again as they landed inside the window.

"Who?" A group of harem girls asked turning their attention to him. This was a sight Lance wouldn't mind getting used to, seeing the goody-goody X-girls dressed up like this. But they ignored his intrigued looked and Kurt's embarrassed face.

"Oh it's sad, Lance's hit the bottom. He's become a one man rise in crime! No surprise there." They added with squeals.

"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got them!" Storm said dressed as their keeper before sending him flying out an open window.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time!" He said with a good bye wave.

The next shot is of Piotr shirtless, flexing in front of a crowd. "Vhis is so degrading." He sighed as Scott and his Jamie followers rushed past. Behind him was Lance and Kurt on his shoulder, matching Piotr's moves. As soon as the guards passed they took off running. The guards notice him and take off after him.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block." He sang and casually turned around a corner.

"Stop theif! Vandal!" They shouted.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along!" He called out.

"Wrong!" They shouted back.

Lance and Kurt is chased up into a house and into a room where the guards corner them by a window.

Lance grabbed a blanket and dangled it out the window. "Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landing'. All I gotta do is jump!" He said and they jumped out the window free falling with Kurt screeching like mad. Scott leads the others out the window only to fall into a create of fertilizer.

Off stage, the brotherhood teens were applauding like crazy for the scene.

Lance and Kurt slipped into what was thought to be a deserted alley-way where they sat down and Lance broke the loaf of bread. "And now my friend, we feast!" He cried.

"And cut!" Tabitha yelled.

"Finally!" Nightcrawler and Avalanche shouted.

-- -- --

**Author's note: Okay so if it's not Pyro behind the muffin mystery…then who? Please R&R and make one writer very very **


End file.
